


Under the moon

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Leliana was all that mattered





	Under the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sob a lua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385163) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 15 - under the moon.

She laid with Leliana under the moon, the thin fabric of the tent doing very little to conceal them, but she didn't much care about who might see them, who might hear them. All their friends were at the camp, not far from where they were,but she couldn't care about them when she had Leliana there with her. Leliana was the love of her life, and she was honored that Leliana felt the same way about her. Despite all the suffering brought forward by the Blight, it also brought them together, and with the threat of death at every corner, they couldn't wait to be together.


End file.
